


Tree Topper

by Cicero_Embers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, supernatural finale does not exist, what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicero_Embers/pseuds/Cicero_Embers
Summary: Putting an angel on top of the Christmas Tree is tradition... right?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Tree Topper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I am open to comments and suggestions!

“Dean, no”

Sam rounded the corner to the map room as he was met with the sounds of Dean and Castiel arguing about... something. Deciding to wait to figure out what this was about, Sam stayed behind the wall while listening to their bickering.

“Cas, man, you gotta admit that was funny.”

“Dean. I don’t understand what about this is funny. Why am I up here?”

Up where? Sam considered his options before deciding to listen a bit more.

Ever since they had defeated Chuck, Jack had taken over and had freed Castiel and several of the other angels from the Empty. When Cas had shown up on the bunker doorstep, Dean had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for the most desperate kiss that Sam had ever seen. At least 10 people still owed him money from the bets he had made over the years. 

Since then Dean and Cas had been inseparable, finally having found their peace.  
The bunker had become a home for them, and now that they no longer had Chuck breathing down their necks, they were able to finally relax and enjoy basic things such as holidays, that they never had been able to experience before the incident with Mrs Butters. 

These were much better. For thanksgiving, they had celebrated with Jack who came to visit from running heaven, and Jody and the girls in the bunker. Jody had brought mashed potatoes, casseroles, and various small sides, while Dean had worked for hours in the kitchen preparing the turkey, ham, and pie. It had become one of Sam’s favorite memories with their small hunter family.

When December had rolled around, Dean had insisted they get the biggest tree they could fit in the bunker, and considering the large nature of the building, that had been no small feat. They had all gone out to the local tree farm to find a tree to Dean’s approval. After many hours of pouring over each tree and many cups of cocoa, they all found one that they agreed on. Cas also convinced Dean to get a small tree for their bedroom, “Dean look, no one will appreciate it, but it is so small yet strong.”

They finally strapped the tree to the top of the impala and took off. Dean had already convinced Sam to drag out all the decorations that they had bought and for several hours they decorated the tree, some with new decorations, and others older ornaments that had survived along the way, bearing memories of times and people past.

Since then, the bunker had adorned a warm glow, both from the lights and from the atmosphere of the residents inside. Knowing that they were finally free to live their lives, things such as holidays and celebrations held a new meaning. 

The bunker also held a seemingly eternal smell of cookies. Dean had again been in the kitchen for countless hours, trying all the different Christmas cookie recipes he could find. The counters had been piled high with gingerbread, snickerdoodle, sugar cookie, cinnamon, almond, and other varieties. Jack had visited to ice cookies with them, and amongst his pile, Cas had found a gingerbread Angel wearing a familiar trench coat and blue eyes.

Fast forward to the current moment where Cas and Dean are still bickering about something, Dean laughing the entire time while Cas seemed to regard Dean with a very exasperated tone.

“Dean can I please get down from here?”

“Hang on babe, I at least gotta get a picture first.”

Sam finally entered the room, and wasn’t sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Cas was teetering on the top of the Christmas tree while from the top of the stairs Dean was trying to balance a halo made of pipe cleaners on top of Cas’s head.

“Dean what are you doing??”

His brother turned to him, happier than Sam had ever seen him, and held up a small plastic Angel.

“C’mon man, haven’t you ever heard of having an Angel at the top of the tree? Who needs this little plastic one when we have our own real Angel!”

The tree continued to sway slightly as said Angel tried to keep his balance.

“Dean, I don’t—“ Sam stuttered as he wasn’t sure quite what to say. In his head, he knew it was hilarious, but he didn’t was to laugh at poor Cas’s expense. 

Suddenly Cas tilted in the wrong direction, and somehow grabbing Dean with him, tumbled down from the top of the tree, landing in a heap on the floor.

“Um... are you guys okay?”

All he got was a groan in response.

The next thing Dean and Cas heard was Sam chuckling to himself before a phone shutter went off and Sam’s footsteps raced out of the room.

This was their little family, and none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
